


Night at the movies

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi and Eli head out for a nice date at the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the movies

“Elichiii, are we there yet?”

Eli sighed, knowing that this was the third (and most likely not final) time that Nozomi would ask this question. The two had wanted to see a new movie together, but it wasn't available at any of their nearby theaters. As a result, they were making a slightly long drive out of town.

“Like I said the past two times, not yet. Be patient Nozomi, we will get there on time”, Eli sighed, mildly annoyed. The drive continued for around another fifteen minutes, in which Nozomi thankfully did not complain. Eli pulled into a parking space and the two got out, facing the movie theater. The movie they had wanted to see together was a sort of romantic comedy. It had received very high ratings from online reviews, and both of them were very exited to see it. The two stepped into the movie theater, walking over the soft red carpet that coated the floor.

After walking inside and purchasing a large bucket of popcorn to share, Nozomi and Eli took their seats and the movie began. It was an incredible movie, but Eli found herself losing focus on many occasions. For some reason, she found herself constantly glancing at Nozomi. Eli couldn't help but notice subtle things as the movie progressed: the warmth of Nozomi’s hand on hers, the smiles that would cross Nozomi's very kissable lips, and just generally how radiantly Nozomi seemed to shine constantly. She knew that it was normal to feel this way about her girlfriend, but it didn't change the fact that she was feeling this way. The movie drew to a close, with Eli hardly having paid attention to it.

“How was the movie, Eli?” Nozomi asked as the two stood up from their seats, getting ready to leave. “I-it was good!” Eli stammered out, blushing a little bit. Nozomi chuckled softly, knowing Eli hadn't paid full attention. Nozomi knew that her eyes had also glanced at Eli at times, and she couldn't help but want to have a little bit of fun before the two began the drive back. Nozomi was well aware that she could simply wait until they were back at Eli's house, but Nozomi wanted her now. She took Eli's hand, smiling. “Come on, I know what you've been wanting this whole time. It would be cruel to deny you further, wouldn't it?”. With that, the two lovers went into the conveniently empty bathroom, locking themselves in a stall together.

“N-Nozomi, this isn't a good idea…” Eli said, worried on what might happen. Nozomi put a finger on Eli's lips, silencing her. With a teasing grin, Nozomi began to remove Eli's light jacket. “Isn't it more exiting this way? The thrill that at anytime, someone could walk in here?”. Eli was going to object, but lost her words when Nozomi's soft, warm lips connected with her skin. All she could do was groan softly as she felt Nozomi beginning to suck at the exposed skin. Nozomi began to remove Eli’s shirt, exposing more soft skin for her lips to latch onto. She started to trail downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys and kisses as she approached Eli's breasts. Nozomi skillfully removed Eli's bra, and began to kiss onto her large breasts. This caused Eli to let out a shuddering gasp, feeling heavily aroused from Nozomi's touches. Just then, Nozomi wrapped her lips around Eli's hard nipple, taking the bud into her mouth. Eli let out a moan, unable to stop herself. Feeling Nozomi's warm mouth sucking at her nipple was a sensation like no other, and it only intensified when Nozomi began to run her tongue over the now very hard nipple.

“N-Nozomi!” Eli cried as she felt Nozomi's hand go under her skirt, rubbing against her panties. Nozomi took her lips off of Eli's nipple, looking her in the eye with a mischievous grin. “Mmm… You're really wet, Elichi…”. Eli looked into Nozomi's forest green eyes, a pleading look on her face. All rational thinking had escaped her the moment Nozomi had set her lips on her neck, and now all she wanted was for Nozo I to touch her directly. “Nozomi… P-please…” She begged, wanting the release. Nozomi simply looked at her, a look of false innocence on her face. “Please what, Elichi?”. Eli could feel the blush burning on her face. She wanted it so badly, but it was embarrassing to say out loud. Still, she couldn't take this any longer, she needed release and needed it now.

“N-Nozomi… P-please touch me! Please, I want to come! I want it so badly!” Eli pleaded, desperately in need. Nozomi chuckled softly, and Eli felt her panties sliding down her legs, until they ultimately landed on the floor with a wet plop. Nozomi softly probed at Eli's entrance with her fingers, running them over the warm wet flesh. Every touch elicited moans from Eli, and Nozomi wanted to hear more. She slowly stuck one finger into Eli, feeling the walls instinctively clamp down on it. Eli tried to cover her mouth, but Nozomi used her free hand to move Eli's hands away from her mouth. 

 

“Eli, I want to hear all of your beautiful moans. You can't hold anything back, alright?” Nozomi said, before she began to push deeper with her finger. Eli let out a moan, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Nozomi inserted a second finger, causing the pleasure to increase drastically for Eli. She gripped at the cloth of Nozomi's shirt, clutching it like it was a lifeline that could save her from drowning in this ocean of pleasure. Nozomi knew that it wouldn't be much longer now, and that it was time to finish Eli off. With her free hand, she began to pinch at Eli's nipple, all while thrusting in deep with both of her fingers. All this caused Eli to scream out, legs shaking as she came hard all over Nozomi's fingers. Nozomi allowed Eli to ride out her high, before she removed her fingers, licking them clean. “I love you, Elichi” Nozomi said as she began to dress Nozomi. “I love you too, Nozomi.” Eli responded, completely contented from the experience. “But, don't think that I won't get my revenge… I have plans for you when we get home, you know.” Nozomi giggled, perpared to take on Eli's vengeance. “I look forwards to it, Elichi.”.

 

~~~

 

Nozomi and Eli stepped into Eli's house, with Nozomi sitting down on the couch exhausted. Eli knew that Arisa was having a sleepover with Yukiho today, meaning that she and Nozomi had the house entirely to themselves. Eli approached Nozomi, before bringing their lips together in a rough and greedy kiss. Nozomi allowed Eli to dominate her, letting Eli move her tongue into Nozomi's mouth. As she did this, Eli removed Nozomi's shirt, exposing the breasts covered by a lacy light purple bra. She began to roughly grope and squeeze them, feeling their massive softness. She loved the feeling of Nozomi gasping into the kiss and deepened it, beggining to fall into a very lustful state. After a while of groping Nozomi's breasts, Nozomi pushed Eli away, breaking the kiss.

“Elichi, please… I need attention in other places as well!” Nozomi exclaimed, feeling the uncomfortable wet spot on her panties growing larger. Eli was more than happy to oblige, pulling off Nozomi's panties and skirt. She looked at the folds hungrily, wanting to taste all of Nozomi's sweetness. She looked up at Nozomi, piercing blue eyes meeting vulnerable green ones. With a smirk, Eli asked “Nozomi, are you ready?”. After receiving a frantic nod from Nozomi, Eli began to kiss and bite at the soaked flesh. It was amazing how Nozomi reacted to her touches, with each bite suck and lick spurring new sounds out of Nozomi's god like mouth.

“E-Elichi, I-” Nozomi moaned out, knowing that she was close. Eli understood, and shoved her warm wet tongue as far inside Nozomi as she possibly could. With this, the last bit of restraint Nozomi had shattered, and she came all over Eli's face. The two lay there, both thoroughly exhausted. All Nozomi could do was weakly smile at Eli, not needing words to describe her feelings. Eli returned the same loving gaze, the two not needing any words. They both knew just how much they loved each other, and that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I tried to write a thing. Please leave feedback, as it will probably help


End file.
